


Passing the Time

by mothermachinegun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Passion, Wall Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes. That totally makes me want to sleep with you. I hope you’re ready.”</p><p>“Let’s do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

“Do you wanna fuck or something? I’m bored.”

“Oh my god, Cronus Ampora, you are the least romantic person I’ve ever met, can we please maybe try that again with a little more tact, perhaps? I don’t know, I just thought that sleeping with someone usually involved wooing them first. Or, you know, maybe foreplay?”

You got back on Sunday evening and immediately drove to the Alpha Tau Alpha house. Cronus had been eagerly awaiting your return, and he pounced on you practically instantaneously when you opened the door. The house was buzzing with activity lately, there was… something happening in the next week and the house was, for whatever reason, full of pink plastic flamingos.

Jake scurried by with his arms full of them. You and Cronus sat on the sofa in the den, steadily making out for the past few minutes like boyfriends do. You liked it, his kisses tasted like menthol and they gave a fun minty flavor to your mouth.

“Foreplay’s for squares.”

“Yes. That totally makes me want to sleep with you. I hope you’re ready.”

“Let’s do it.”

“What’s with the flamingos?”

“That,” Cronus explained, watching as Jake hurried back through the den and disappeared through the other door. “Is our next fundraiser. Alpha Tau Alpha’s flamingo flock. We get a ton of these plastic babes and plunk ‘em in yards with a sign on ‘em that gives people the option to pay 10 bucks to have them removed or 15 bucks to have them put in the yard of their choice.”

You stare up at him. “…that’s… really quite smart. Especially since it’s November. Not exactly flamingo season.”

Jake scampers back through with another armload of flamingos.

“Of course we’ll remove ‘em for free if they really don’t want to donate. Some people aren’t much fun.”

“I can imagine. How many-?”

“Fifty.”

“Oh my god.”

“They were on sale.”

Jake returns again and vanishes out the other side once more. You and Cronus watch him ping pong back and forth.

“Are you putting phone numbers on the card or something to that they know who to call to have the flamingos removed?”

“Oh, sure we are.” Cronus adjusts his arm around you. You hear a cry of, “JESUS CHRISTMAS,” from the other room and sigh a little, hearing something clatter to the floor. It sounds like a lot of flamingos.

“Jake? Do you need any help?” You raise your voice a little bit to address him.

He sticks his head back out into the den, flamingo under an arm. “No, not allowed, thanks anyway, chum. Dirk says I have to load them up into his truck by my lonesome… He said something about pledges pulling their weight, I don’t know…” Jake trails off as he returns to his flamingo duty.

“Poor guy.”

“Is he still getting hazed?”

“A little. I guess Dirk went easy on him the first week or so.”

“What, really? No gay sex?”

“Oh, I didn’t say that, doll.”

“Oh…”

“Now, for real, wanna get busy?”

“Cronus, we aren’t doing this here, there’s people about.” You remind him, frowning deeply as a hand winds up the back of your sweatshirt. You got an ATA hoodie last week from Cronus, you’re a fan of it. It’s fleecy and warm, just the way you like your clothing. “Why can’t we ever hang out at your apartment?”

“I like flaunting you.” He says simply. You stare up at him, feeling a blush creep up your cheeks, and you sigh and look away, eyes closing.

“I’m just eye candy to you, aren’t I?”

“Yep. Sorry, babes. You figured me out.”

“Well, we’re not having se-” You freeze as Jake stumbles back out with another armload. He doesn’t seem to have heard you and just keeps going, grumbling quietly to himself. “…we’re not doing it here.”

“Aw, geeze. C’mon.”

“We don’t have anywhere private.”

“I’m sure we can find somewhere.”

“Sure, Kurloz’s bedroom this time? Or the bathroom again? Cronus! Can you please just take me to your apartment? I don’t like being intimate with so many people around.”

He laughs, and laughs, and laughs, tossing his head back with a huge grin on his face. “Babydoll, do you not remember the last time we did it? I mean, we were surrounded by people. For real.”

“…not the point.”

“C’mon, sweets.” He takes your hand and urges you up and off his lap, and you find yourself on the move. He moves casually through the house, prowling, searching for a spot that isn’t occupied. Kurloz is in the kitchen, he looks up when you both enter.

“Where’s your Little today, man?” Cronus asks him casually, gesturing with his free hand.

Kurloz is methodically making a sandwich. “Iunno.” It’s not even a word, you realize, just what you get when you want to say ‘I don’t know’ without opening your mouth. You notice his eyes when you looks you both over, they’re heavily lidded and bloodshot. To be expected, of course, he’s high as hell.

“Fair enough.”

You keep going. The endorphins engaged from your previous little make-out session are starting to wear off, and you find yourself becoming a little frustrated. Cronus wants to do the do, sure, fine and dandy, but what is it with his tradition for finding the stupidest places to actually do it?

“It’s like we’re playing sex bingo.”

“What?”

“You and me. We’ve been sexually active on a kitchen floor, in a public bathroom, in this house bathroom, over skype. It’s like we’re going down some sort of list.”

“Huh. I guess you’re right. Well, if we’re playing bingo, then I get a free space, soooo~”

“Cronus!”

“What? Geez, doll. How ‘bout in here?”

It takes you all of thirty seconds to realize that you’re in the fucking garage. There are flamingos everywhere.

“Cronus. You either take me to your apartment right now or we’re not doing anything, are we clear?”

He drags you out to his truck. You’ve won this round.

The drive is about ten minutes in traffic. He makes it hard for you. Figuratively and literally. Once you’ve piled yourself into the truck cab and have buckled your seatbelt, he leans over and plants a sloppy kiss under your ear, then a hickey, and you writhe under him in protest as he starts the truck.

“S’matter with you?”

“Not here! Can we have sex in a bed sometime?”

“Nope. Gotta go down the list, babe.” He hasn’t even pulled out of the goddamn driveway yet and his hands are creeping, one on the steering wheel while the other worms its way between your legs.

“Woah, hey- Cronus, you have to drive!”

“Not yet I don’t.”

“Drive. The truck.”

He does. And when he hits a traffic light he reaches over and massages your groin, you breathe slowly and steadily into your hands and try as hard as you can to keep your face straight as possible. What if someone in the next car over sees? That would be just plain embarrassing. You stretch your legs out somewhat, he keeps one hand on the wheel while the other rubs the heel of his hand into your crotch tantalizingly.

“This isn’t what I meant by forep-play,” You remind him quietly, narrowing your eyes at him as you bump your hips up a little bit against his hand. He grins, you close your eyes and let out a long, slow groan. “Oh, god… can you please focus on driving? Please?”

“Hell no.”

He spends the entire drive teasing your cock through your jeans. You’re hot and bothered, frustrated at him for being such a jerk about it but there was no way he was getting into your pants at the frat house with nowhere to hide.

You’re flat-out whimpering into your hands by the time he pulls up into the parking lot of his apartment complex. Drags you up through the lobby, where you do an awkward shuffle while trying to jerk your hoodie down over your crotch.

You make out in the elevator up to the 4th floor. The empty metal box makes the sound echo somewhat, and you’re actively aware of the way it sounds, and he’s still fighting to get his hand down your pants and you’re inclined to let him. You moan softly into his mouth just as the elevator dings, and he hauls your ass down the hall towards his apartment door.

As he fumbles with his keys, you reach around him and knead his cock gently through his jeans, you can feel him sag somewhat. He likes it. You know he does. You breathe against his neck, he shudders a little and you grin despite yourself.

The door opens and you pitch yourselves into the apartment, the door snaps shut behind you and Cronus practically shoves you against it, he’s thrust his thigh between your legs and you grind yourself against it, whining as he pins your hands above your head.

“Cronus,” You breathe, feeling shaky. Your cock is uncomfortably hard, and you squirm, trying desperately to get a little more friction. “Please?”

“Please what,” He grunts, his chest pressed against yours as he leans in and presses sloppy kisses to your neck.

“Please can we do something without clothes on?”

“Hang on.” Cronus pulls away and lets your hands go, you massage your wrists somewhat as he disappears into the depths of his apartment.

“Where are you going?”

“Getting stuff!”

“Why am I waiting here?”

“You told me over skype that you wanted to try wall sex, right?”

That shuts you up. You wait, casually unzipping your jeans and feeling yourself through the dampening fabric of your boxers.

He returns a couple of moments later, rolling the bottle of lube between his hands. “Babe? Problem.”

“Don’t tell me you can’t get it up, Cronus.”

“I’m outta condoms.”

There is a moment in which you stare at one another, a couple of feet apart, and he looks politely blank as you do. Seconds tick by in silence until you finally speak, your voice tentative. “…do… we… really… need one?”

“…I’m clean.” Cronus gestures at his crotch, and you’re drawn to gaze hungrily at his erection for a couple of minutes. “I mean- I never, yanno. I don’t got-”

“No, no, I understand.” You put a hand up, rolling your eyes. “Obviously I don’t either since you’re the only one I’ve decided to be intimate with.”

You stare up at him, he stares down at you. He has a little smile on his face, setting the lube on the little table next to the door, where he tosses keys and junk mail. “…trust me, doll?”

“Of course.”

You share a kiss, relaxed and intimate, as he starts to draw your sweatshirt down over your shoulders, you allow him, trying to tug him out of his leather jacket in the same beat. He’s left in his t-shirt, white and tight against his chest, and you start to undo his belt, breathing hard as he holds your face with one hand, kissing you with abandon.

He’s oddly quiet for the moment, letting you undo his jeans. You rub him nonchalantly through his boxers. They’re plaid. Of course they are.

He breathes slow and heard against your mouth, tongue sliding against yours as he starts to edge your jeans down over your hipbones. Your brain clicks into life as you realize you’re going to have unprotected sex, and you wonder, feeling your nerve endings come to light as you step out of your jeans. You drag yourself out of your socks, too, because socks are goofy looking during sex anyway.

What’s it going to feel like, having him cum in me? Is it going to come out? Oh fuck what if it’s stuck there? No no no don’t be stupid thousands of people do this every day if it was a problem then it would be just as common knowledge as ‘semen gets you pregnant’ no you’re being dumb again-

You lean away to pick the lube up from the table and open it. You take a brief second to check out the label, something you’ve never done before. The label’s black, bubble lettering on the front says Wet Platinum, and you smirk to yourself as you pour a measure onto one hand, using the other to drag his boxer shorts down enough to expose him, giving him a friendly squeeze to say hello. He jerks somewhat, making a noise into your ear.

Kissing his jaw, you snap the lube shut awkwardly and tuck it into your arm for a moment while you readjust yourself, taking his waiting cock in your lubed up hand and giving it a good stroke, getting the slippery substance exactly where you need it. He groans quietly, you nuzzle him comfortingly. He uses one hand to brace himself on the door to prevent his knees buckling, the other hand resting on your hip.

“You’ve got such a nice…” You trail off somewhat, trailing your thumb carefully along his f-spot and around the crown of his cock, tongue in your teeth thoughtfully. “…you know. It’s so big and pretty.”

Cronus just chuckles weakly, unable to respond much beyond that. He makes a little hitch in his throat when you lean up on your tiptoes and breathe, “I can’t wait to have it inside me.” against his ear.

You remove your hand from his cock, and, using your non-sticky hand, slide out of your boxers. Awkwardly you reach behind yourself and start to make yourself presentable, fingers pressing inside of you as you struggle to make yourself slick and ready for him. Your legs feel weak as you penetrate yourself, and you stare up into Cronus’s face. He’s watching, chewing on his lip.

“Please tell me you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

“Okay. Hang on- up.” He leans down so you can grab your arms around his shoulders. He lifts you in a fluid movement, you lock your calves around his hips and you feel your back press against the door. The head of his cock is pressing right against your ass and you whine just a bit, tilting your head back so that you can rest it on the door.

“Come on.”

He holds you with one arm, carefully, as he uses his free hand to guide his cock to where it needs to go. “Okay…” You feel him push, and you arch your back in protest as it starts to slide gently into you, you feel yourself stretch.

“Ow…” You grumble weakly, resting your forehead on his shoulder. Your body flinches as he enters you, but you relax, feeling yourself sink down onto his cock. One the head is in it’s always easier and feels better, but, seeing as that’s the largest part, it’s rather uncomfortable the first couple of seconds.

“Doin’ okay, babe?” Cronus murmurs against your ear, giving you a tender kiss to the cheek before he starts to gently slide out, back to holding you with both hands. This is a good position, you decide, you can look right at his face if you want to and there’s enough room to stroke your cock if he leans back.

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

He starts to fuck you, slowly and steadily, you can feel his cock slide in and out and you lean your head back, moaning softly. One of your hands drops to your cock, you grip his shirt tightly in the other hand while you stroke your dick with a shaky hand. Your hand is still sticky with leftover lube and that actually helps a bit, makes the sensation of jerking yourself just a bit more pleasant.

Not that it was unpleasant in the first place.

“Oh, babe…” He starts to talk into your ear as he carefully hilts himself into you. Your toes curl, feeling his dick at your prostate, nuzzling it with the head. You whimper as he grinds his hips somewhat, persuading the little twitch in a ginger rotating motion, and you feel your head loll to one side, mouth somewhat open.

“Feel nice?”

“Oh yes,” You breathe, “Oh god, yeah. That’s so good.”

“I thought so… oh God babe dothatagain.”

Experimentally, or maybe without even meaning to, you’ve clenched around his dick for a tight second, and the feeling obviously is something he enjoys. You repeat the gesture and he grunts, pulling out a little more before entering again, starting to thrust again in a steadier rhythm.

His bare cock doesn’t really feel that different from when he wears a condom. You aren’t that sensitive that you can feel the difference between slippery, smooth skin and the smooth latex. You’re enjoying it, knowing that there’s literally nothing separating the two of you as he drives himself firmly in and out.

“You’re so tight,” He comments, giving your ass a complimentary squeeze before he hilts himself into you again, “Oh, god, yeah… you feel so great around my cock, the way you squeeze it so good… ugh, you’re perfect.” He kisses your lips. Your moans are somewhat punctuated as he thrusts out. You’ve got one hand teasing your dick, but you’re about ready to come.

“Cronus,” You gasp weakly against his mouth, “Are you planning on coming inside me?”

“If you’ll let me.”

You consider it. “W-will it come out?”

“Course it does, babe.” He’s still fucking you as he’s talking to you, and you cringe a little, sensations starting to overwhelm your voicebox. Your next word comes out as a groan at first, but you try again a moment later. He’s starting to slow down, going a bit lazy, and then speeding up after a moment. You wonder if he’s trying not to come.

“H-how?”

“Nngh, I don’t know, it just does!”

“Not a good answer! Oh, God Cronus that feels so good-”

“You like that?”

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop oh my God-”

“Yeah, yeah, take that big cock, it’s all yours, baby, I know how you love it.”

“Cronus,” You gasp, feeling your thighs twitch and shiver as you relentlessly fuck your hand. “I’m gonna come-”

“Do it, babe, do it for me, come on, oh shit-”

You come into your hand at the same moment he hilts deep into you and you can feel every throb and twitch as he spills into you. The feeling is hot, and you cringe at the feeling of him. Three or four spurts of it, you lose count, too busy losing your own head in the meantime.

You’re not sure what you’re expecting, sitting there on his dick, full of his cum. Your eyes glazed, you slump somewhat onto him and, gingerly, he adjusts his grip around you. “…hang on.” Gently, he pulls out of you, and you blink stupidly. Nothing’s leaking out of you. How odd. What were you anticipating anyway?

Carefully he lowers you to the ground and you stand there shakily, using him for support.

“…is it still in there?”

You punch him in the side at the question, hiding your face. “Yes.”

“Sorry. Maybe I’ll pull out next time.”

“You’re definitely pulling out next time. Now don’t talk to me, walking feels weird.” You hold up a hand and, very carefully stooping to snag up your boxer shorts, do the Awkward Shuffle to the bathroom, snapping the door shut behind you.

You hear him laughing outside. You’re probably going to kill him once you figure out how to get out of this mess. Or how to get the mess out of you.


End file.
